Kaano the Nihilist
Kaano, the Nihilist, Scourge of Bahalla, Great Terror of the West, Church Burner of Undying Evil, Deathkill Mcblackheartshadow, is a formerly-imperial Shade from the Unified Empire who fled his highly religious society to become a dark wizard and super-criminal. Self-appointed leader of The Party, he fashions himself a vigilante acting against an intolerant society, but is viewed as villainous by all but the most evil, or desperate. He gave up his humanity while in Lost Veygass in exchange for dark power and potential immortality, becoming a shade. History Early Life Kaano was born in the City of Bahalla, capital of the Unified Empire. The Kaano family, much like the rest of the Empire, are devout followers of the living god, Bahalla, and praised strength, honour and nobility while looking down upon intelligence (and especially magic). Nicholai was the runt of the family as a child, possessing little in the way of strength, but being especially cunning. He had a difficult relationship with his family because of this, in particularly his older sister, Sarai, who was one of the few who showed support for him, despite resenting his weakness. Kaano had practiced magic in secret during his later childhood years. He manged to attain some level of skill despite having to hide his talents, although he was brutally punished on the few times he was discovered. He fled Bahalla at the age of 14 in an attempt to find a magical community and start a new life as a wizard. After fleeing his home and finding a Necromancy for Dummies guide (which he still keeps to this day) he travelled to the town of Moridia. It was here that he found the Moridian Necromancers' Guild, who, after some convincing, took him in as an apprentice. He soon surpassed multiple peers and graduated 4 years later. The Nihilist After graduating from the Necromancers' Guild Kaano quickly took to supervillainy. His first major campaign was known as the Scourge of Bahalla, wherein he gathered a large contingent of dark wizards together to create a dark army to assail the many towns of the Unified Empire which worship Bahamut, making sure to target the temples. After severall months the army was defeated, but not before it did a significant amount of damage to the Empires smaller towns. During this campaign the Empire's propaganda referred to Kaano as 'The Nihilist' as they had no real name to apply to him. Kaano took this to be his name from here on out, thinking it solidified him as a genuine supervillain, and he committed many more atrocities under this name. However, years later his interests began to shift from villainy to rebellion, and became a champion for Monsters, and other downtrodden peoples against the Empire. Lost Veygass During his travels as the Nihilist, Kaano eventually travelled to Inkamaya where he hoped to meet with the famed Akhinator, head of the Shade Mafia and one of the greatest surgeons in the world to request that he recreate him as a shade. While he was here he met the former Long Dong Land soldier, Suqa Mardiq, who he became fast friends with. The two agreed to become business partners, and after leaving Lost Veygass became became very close allies. Having gained near-immortality as well as a new friend, Kaano went on to commit many more crimes, all in the name of the downtrodden, with Suqa's help. Wastelandia However, he and Suqa were eventually apprehended by the law - neither knowing which of their crimes they were tried for - and were thrown into an eastern European prison where they met Eirien, Shreklan and Tatsumaki, forming The Party. The 5 of them were deported to Wastelandia cementing the bond between them. Personality Kaano, despite - or possibly because of - being the most intelligent member of The Party, is the most spiteful and villainous. He seeks to be in command of any group he's in and manipulates its members, while reacting negatively, sometimes violently, if not given a leadership position. He has virtually no empathy unless he can directly relate to a certain situation, which is likely why the Unified Empire chose to call him 'the Nihilist'. While Kaano does show a strong devotion for Monster rights, there's plenty of evidence to suggest he's only doing it out of spite for his political enemies, likewise with any other 'good' action he takes. Kaano does enjoy good conversation, especially when he's the one doing most of the talking. He's bisexual, but places more value on intelligence and wit (and utility) than appearances. He usually speaks in a slow, gruff Imperial accent, although it becomes far more frantic and foppish if something can rouse him from his usual smug, arrogant attitude. Alignment While he'll usually say that he's simply neutral and all his awful actions are in service to something greater, few except other villains consider Kaano anything other than a corrupt, spiteful, evil monstrosity. Relationships Eirien Kaano despises Eirien because of her righteous and morally upright personality, as well as her trying harder than any other Party member to take a commanding role. This has lead to harsh competition between the two. The Robot Kaano likes the fact that the Robot never, ever questions his orders no matter how insane or evil. He also likes his music for the most part. Wrecklan Kaano finds Wrecklan's stupidity and recklessness annoying, but because of his strength he finds him useful when he can be controlled. He also though Fuk the Guards was a terrible song, even if he agrees with the message. Suqa Mardiq Kaano and Suqa have been best friends - and on-again-off-again lovers - for the last 7 years and have formed a significant trust. While he does annoy Nicholai sometimes, Suqa is his favorite member of The Party. Tatsumaki Kaano is slightly annoyed by Tatsumaki's secrecy, but finds his lawfulness and lack of direction in life makes him easy to control. He wishes Tatsumaki would reveal his identity, though. Thrawk Kaano has a high level of respect for Thrawk as they're both Monster rights activists. Additionally, his cynicism and perpetual high due to excessive drug use means he rarely questions Kaano. Tomicus Kaano finds Tomicus's egotism infuriating, as despite his amazing power he's almost impossible to manipulate. Kaano is however, glad that he's smarter than Tomicus, meaning he's less susceptible to his powers. Diolarah Kaano doesn't care about Diolarah. Abilities Kaano has known the most basic magic since childhood, but didn't become a true dark wizard until young adulthood. Under the guidance of the Necromancers' Guild he learnt the arcane secrets of necromancy, nethermancy and all sorts of other dark arts. Years later, after he became a shade, he gained numerous new powers. He could see perfectly in complete darkness; he could cloud others' minds, making him invisible and his agility, intelligence and charisma were amplified. He also lost almost all of his lingering empathy, better allowing him to commit great atrocities unhindered by conscience. Over the years he's also picked up plenty of skills and tricks without any supernatural element. He's fluent in 5 language groups; is very well-versed in history, folklore and the ways of the gods - despite his disdain for them; can see through all but the best trickery and - most importantly - has an unrivaled sense of aesthetics. Prized Possessions Kaano keeps a sword which he stole from Bahalla the night he ran away on him at all times. While this is partly a keepsake, he's long since imbued the blade with magic power, using it as a conduit for all sorts of dark spells. On that same night he found his copy of Necromancy for Dummies which, despite having far exceeded its use, he still holds onto for nostalgia's sake. Gallery Category:Party Members Category:Characters Category:The Scourge Category:Akhs Category:Imperials